The molecular study of anti-receptor antibody induced internalization of the p185 receptor will be undertaken. During the course of the studies we will define the effects of homodimeric (pl85-pl85) and heterodimeric receptors (pl85-EGFr). The influence of ligands on internalization processes will be compared to anti-receptor antibodies in vivo on transformed cells in a novel therapeutic model.